Monophobia OS
by p1ckafl0wer
Summary: Il est facile de se tenir avec la foule. Il faut du courage pour rester seul. Accompagnez un homme dans son dernier souffle. Lui ayant toujours détesté sa solitude monotone. " A quoi bon d'être immunisé alors que dans tout les cas je vais finir par être le seul survivant " monophobia (n.) the fear of being alone -》 BTS : NamJin os


**INFORMATION**

Sachez que c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS donc soyez indulgent.

Pour terminer, j'espère que cette courte histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

c(v)3/;

Un homme marche dans les rues vides d'une ville éteinte depuis un temps dont il n'a plus le souvenir. Il sait juste que les jours passent de plus en plus lentement. Car, même si sur terre l'espèce humaine fut mise au silence brusquement, les astres continuaient de tourner à la même vitesse.

L'homme continue d'avancer, d'un pas las, un gros sac sur le dos.

Il n'y a pas que le temps qu'il a oublié, mais aussi son propre nom, et sans doute son apparence.

Ou préfère t-il la fuir ?

Oui, il a décidé d'arrêter de se regarder dans les réfections des vitres des grands immeubles, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne va qu'avoir pitié de lui-même face à sa grande et triste solitude mais surtout ne plus se reconnaître.

En effet, il n'est plus le beau jeune homme à la peau claire et au sourire éclatant qu'il était autrefois. Il l'a vite perdu, ne pouvant plus l'exprimer pour autrui car il en est persuadé : il est seul sur terre.

Le seul à avoir survécu à la plus dévastatrice des épidémies.

Avant, il gardait un espoir de revoir quelqu'un, femme, homme, enfant... Qu'importe. Sa solitude l'étouffait petit à petit et l'étouffe toujours maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui il a décidé de monter au plus haut des gratte-ciel et de rejoindre ceux qu'il a perdus avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il arrêta de marcher, et se tourna à sa droite. Il scruta le bâtiment de bas en haut. Il semblait en avoir... pensa-t-il, hésitant. Il a du mal à le deviner un rayon de soleil lui titillant la rétine. Peut-être une quarantaine d'étages ? est son estimation. Ce n'est sûrement pas l'immeuble le plus grand mais celui-ci lui convient parfaitement, entrant directement dans celui-ci.

Lorsqu'il poussa plusieurs fois la porte tambour qui apparemment ne tournait plus et qu'il arriva à l'accueil, il alla à l'ascenseur, ignorant vite le siège vide et les feuilles volantes qui s'éparpillaient sur le bureau. Quand il arriva devant les portes en métal closes, il eut l'espoir qu'elles s'ouvrent, n'ayant pas le courage de monter à pieds ce bâtiment. Mais il eut beau s'acharner sur le bouton, l'appareil était décidé à ne pas fonctionner. C'est dans un soupire qu'il rejoins la cage d'escalier.

Il leva son regard vers le haut essayant de trouver la fin de cette petite ascension. En vain, ayant juste l'impression qu'il allait gravir des escalier montant à l'infini, l'Escalier de Penrose. Mais dans tous les cas, il voulait que son aventure se termine dans les cieux. C'est pour cela qu'il posa son soulier sur la première marche et grimpa avec enthousiasme. Ce qui pouvait paraître paradoxale puis qu'il savait que lorsqu'il fera nuit, il ne les utilisera pas pour descendre. Toujours dans sa quête, il monte les étages sans pause. Ignorant la sueur, la soif et douleur dans les jambes. Il ne veut pas se faire languir. Sa respiration commence à s'accélérer ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Des grognements rauques sortent de sa bouche lorsque ses muscles se tendent douloureusement.

C'est dégoulinant et légèrement essoufflé qu'il arriva à l'accès menant au toit. Il esquissa un petit sourire en voyant les portes légèrement ouvertes. Heureux qu'elles ne soient pas condamnées, craignant d'avoir fait tout cet effort pour rien.

Il poussa pour la dernière fois les portes, pour arriver là où il espérait tant venir. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea au bort de l'immeuble. Des barrières stoppèrent sa route, mais cela le dérangeait peu. L'air percuta sa peau, et il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer son cœur et sa respiration cardiaque, les paupières closes. Étrangement, ce calme l'apaise. Il ne peut l'expliquer, mais ce silence est différent à ce qu'il est habitué. Sûrement parce qu'il sait que c'est bientôt la fin, la fin de cette éternelle solitude. A cette pensée, il sourit étant satisfait de ce qu'il a parcouru.

Puis soudainement, les yeux ouverts, les bras étendus en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, il cria de toutes ses forces, dévoilant toute sa peine, une larme dévalant sa joue. Il est surpri par son cri grave et puissant. Si la population habitait encore cette ville, tout le monde l'aurait entendu, même peut-être le pays entier. Essoufflé, son visage fixant le sol, les paupières fermées, ses lèvres se réjouissent : il est fier de lui.

Il finit par se retourner et d'un revers de sa main, effaça le passage d'une goûte salée. Mais avant de réellement partir, il tient à manger une dernière fois.

Il posa son sac à terre et en sortant les ustensiles dont il a besoin pour préparer son repas. Il vit non loin de lui une flaque d'eau et pensant qu'il avait plu il y a quelques jours plus tôt. Il arrêta ce qu'il commençait à faire et s'en approcha. Il s'y pencha et vit son reflet.

La première chose qu'il percute, ce sont ses cernes creusées par les nombreuses insomnies qu'il a accumulées. Les nombreuses rides prématurées recouvrant son visage, ses cheveux légèrement trop longs lui cachant un peu les yeux, son teint extrêmement pal l'effraie. Ses yeux n'ont plus aucun éclat, montrant une panoplie de douleur, rendant son regard sombre. Il est troublé par cela aussi, il avait vraiment de la peine pour lui-même car même s'il essayait de sourire celui-ci restait inexpressif. Une petite moustache de quelques jours est apparue. S'il avait été adolescent, cela aurait été une marque de fierté. Mais ce jour-là, il eut l'impression que cela le rendait plus sale. Il se mit à se sentir en espérant que cela ne soit pas le cas. Mais l'odeur chaude de la transpiration a bien imprégné ses vêtements. Il est donc rapidement dégoûté.

Il aurait aimé retrouver sa jeunesse, sa peau lisse, ses yeux pétillants, la joie de son adolescence...

Tout lui manque...

Même la chaleur de cet été, ce fameux été...

Il faisait chaud dans son lycée, mais tous les élèves de dernières années étaient amassés devant les tableaux qui présentaient les noms de ceux qui avaient réussi leur examen. Lorsque les premiers devant les fiches eurent trouvé leur prénom, ils crièrent et sautèrent de joie intriguant ceux resté à l'arrière. Certains impatients, d'autres stressés de savoir s'ils avaient réussi ou non. Lorsque l'adolescent réussit à être devant les feuilles, il fut extrêmement troublé, il l'avait eu ! Il avait réussi ! Ses deux meilleurs amis vinrent rapidement le voir, pour lui annoncer aussi une bonne nouvelle tout en le félicitant et en le prenant dans leurs bras un grand sourire déformant leurs visages heureux.

Quelques jours après leur victoire, pour se féliciter, les trois garçons avaient décidé de dormir à la belle étoile, sur une plage proche de la maison du jeune homme. Pendant que l'adolescent se dépêchait de se préparer pour rejoindre ses amis qui étaient trop en avance, sa mère lui dit qu'elle partait travailler car même si ce jour était censé être son jour de congé. Le centre hospitalier où elle travaillait, commençait à avoir étrangement beaucoup de patients. Avant ce genre de situation dérangeait son fils car leur boulot, à elle et son mari, leur prenait trop de temps la fatigue très mal dissimulée derrière leur doux sourire. Ce fut dans un soupir qu'il prit ses clefs et ferma la porte pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, alors que le sable était encore chaud et le soleil bien haut dans le ciel clair, étant trop impatient de se tremper dans cette eau fraîche qu'était la Mer de l'Est. Pendant toute l'après-midi, ils s'étaient baignés tout en se courant après, sous les cris des autres nageurs éclaboussés par leurs gestes brusques.

Ce fut tout mouillés et hilares que les trois meilleurs amis préparèrent leurs petites tentes lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils avaient joué à des jeux de sociétés pendant une bonne partie de la nuit tout en racontant des anecdotes plus ou moins marrantes. L'homme n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de verser une larme en pensant à leurs sourires, l'un bizarrement en forme de triangle et l'autre gummy. Sachant pertinemment qu'à ce moment-là, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les verrait.

Tôt le matin, ils furent réveillés par une violente pluie et se précipitèrent dans la maison du jeune homme. Enfin au chaud, il remarqua qu'il avait un message de ses parents le prévenant qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas revenir et lui demandent de bien s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Ils apprirent rapidement par les informations que cette pluie était anormale car elle englobait tout le globe terrestre. Ce fut à partir de cette information que tout excellera. Le lendemain le gouvernement Sud-Coréen demandèrent à toutes les personnes habitant sur le littoral de se diriger vers le centre du territoire, craignant de futur siphon venant de la Mer de l'Est. Les météorologues les avaient prévenus qu'il risquerait d'avoir de gros orages. Ce fut avec des vêtements chauds et des gros sacs qu'ils partirent en train lui, sa sœur et ses deux amis dans une ville plus reculée. Ses parents lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient du évacuer l'hôpital et avaient été mutés dans une ville à côté mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les rejoindre en raison du au mauvais temps et surtout qu'ils avaient toujours de plus en plus de patients.

Bien qu'il fût adulte maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Le fait que ses parents soient loin et que ce soit à lui de porter cette responsabilité l'inquiétait car il avait peur de mal s'occuper de sa petite sœur. L'endroit où ils étaient hébergés, était un petit gymnase, entassés les uns sur les autres, ne les rendant pas plus à l'aise dans cette vaste pièce froide.

Les jours passaient très lentement. Cela faisait un mois et demie qu'ils étaient là. Les personnes présentes commençaient à s'impatienter, certains n'ayant plus de nouvelle de leurs proches car leurs téléphones n'avaient plus de batterie. Mais la pluie était toujours en train de tomber. L'un de ses amis en faisait partit, il commençait à faire des crises de paniques car la dernière information qu'il avait reçu de sa famille fut que son grand frère était tombé très malade, présentant d'étranges symptômes l'obligeant à rester aux urgences. L'adolescent avait dû plusieurs fois empêcher son camarade de classe de partir sur un coup de tête car l'orage était toujours violent dehors.

Un jour, sa petite sœur s'était lié d'amitié avec un vieux monsieur. Il semblait souffrant mais gardait un sourire chaleureux. L'air atteint de l'homme âgé attisait la pitié de la petite fille ayant le plaisir de s'occuper de lui. Son grand frère ne se faisait aucun souci et il était même fier que sa cadette fasse de belle action.

Mais un jour lors de la distribution des repas. Le vieil homme s'écroula par terre en toussant violemment et parfois il en crachait même du sang. Personne n'osait réagir devant ce terrible spectacle à part la jeune enfant qui se précipita en direction de l'homme. Elle essayait de le tenir contre son frêle torse mais le corps brûlant du vieux monsieur continuait de convulser. L'hémoglobine giclait de sa bouche béante , tachant le visage et les vêtements de la petite fille qui pleurait en appelant à l'aide. Les aides soignant arrivèrent vite et son aîné se dépêcha de nettoyer le sang sur la joue de la plus petite avant de la prendre fort dans ses bras pour la calmer. Malheureusement le lendemain il ne put lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, le vieil homme était mort peu de temps après avoir était pris en charge par les infirmiers.

Après ce terrible accident, sa sœur restait silencieuse. Son frère essayait par tous les moyens de la faire rire mais l'atmosphère était devenue pesante et beaucoup plus froide qu'auparavant, ne lui faisant que penser à cet évènement. Pendant quelques jours il avait remarqué que sa cadette se grattait parfois le visage ou le corps. Mais la petite fille le rassurait vite en lui disant que c'était de petites démangeaisons.

Trois mois eut passés, la pluie s'était enfin calmée pour laisser place à des nuages gris, l'air étant toujours froid. Tout le monde s'était dépêché de partir. Même un de ses amis était parti sans un au revoir ou un regard, voulant sûrement rejoindre sa famille au plus vite. Ils finirent donc à trois dans un petit café, attendant que leurs téléphones se rechargent. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin allumer leurs mobiles, le dernier camarade qui était resté avec eux, partit subitement pendant que le jeune homme lisait ses messages les sourcils froncés. Il voulut lui crier de revenir mais il en fut inapte. Les nouvelles que lui avait fait part son père lui avait fait perdre sa voix. Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur le regarder avec inquiétude, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre brusquement dans ses bras.

Il décida de rejoindre la ville où ses parents avaient été mutés. Pendant le trajet, il regardait sur son téléphone les informations mais rien de rassurant ne fut annoncé. La pluie abondante pendant ces trois mois avait causé beaucoup de victimes dans le monde à cause des inondations et de tempêtes dévastatrices. Il éteignait vite son téléphone, ne voulant pas s'effondrer devant sa petite sœur.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, il prit la main de sa cadette pour essayer de la rassurer elle et de se réconforter. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil et demandèrent au secrétaire de voir leur père. L'homme derrière le bureau semblait hésiter mais finit par leur dire d'aller dans une chambre en particulier et de ne surtout pas trop s'approcher de leur parent. Lorsqu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, nombreuses personnes attendaient le long des murs en toussant ou en se grattant le corps. D'autres revenaient de ce couloir à la chaleur étouffante en larmes. Plus on avançait, plus le spectacle empirait. Un enfant gisait au sol en pleurant ayant des plaques rouges sur son bras nu rempli de bulles rouges ou blanches plus ou moins grosses. Une femme sur un brancard gémissait tout en toussant fortement. Un homme à genoux suppliait un médecin désemparé en lui tenant sa blouse tout en pleurant de ramener sa petite fille à la vie. Ses images se répétaient jusqu'aux escaliers. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher cette vue effrayante à sa petite sœur, la tenant contre son torse en lui bouchant les oreilles. Des infirmiers en voyant les deux arrivants, leur avaient vite intimé de mettre un masque. En montant les escaliers de l'établissement médicale, il avait peur d'aller voir son père, de savoir si ce que son paternel avait dit était vrai.

Le jeune homme était stressé de voir sa petite sœur entrer dans la pièce. Il vit son père dans un lit, essayant de se relever avec un sourire à la vue de ses enfants même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'approcher d'eux. Des rideaux en plastiques entouraient l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Sa cadette voulut se jeter dans les bras de son père mais l'adolescent la retint ayant remarqué que lui aussi était malade : il avait quelque boutons sur sa mâchoire rougie. Leur paternel leur demanda de s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de lui et de l'écouter attentivement. Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra, il redoutait ce qu'il allait leur dire. Son père n'allait pas survivre à sa maladie. Ce fut comme cela qu'il leur avait annoncer la triste nouvelle. Sa petite sœur s'effondra en pleure se débattant pour rejoindre l'homme mais elle était fortement tenue dans les bras de son grand frère qui essayer de la calmer malgré ses larmes. Leur père se leva avec le peu de force qu'il avait et s'approcha des rideaux transparents en posant sa main sur le plastique. Les larmes aux yeux, il demanda à ses enfants de se rapprocher pour leur chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il les aimait et qu'il était désolé mais il fallait qu'ils restent forts l'un pour l'autre.

Après que leur paternel avait annoncé la triste nouvelle, sa cadette s'était endormie dans le lit d'à côté. Pendant ce temps le père de famille dit discrètement à son fils qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais revoir leur mère car elle était morte du même syndrome dont il souffrait et il voulait éviter de le dire à sa petite fille qui venait à peine de savoir qu'elle allait perdre son père. Prit sous le coup de l'émotion, l'adolescent se rua contre son père en pleurant. Toutes ses peurs et inquiétudes revenaient. Comment allait-il s'occuper de sa petite sœur alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de l'adolescence ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir retourner dans sa ville natale ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir survivre sans ses parents ?

Une alarme s'enclencha dans la chambre réveillant la plus petite. Les infirmiers arrivèrent rapidement pour faire sortir les deux jeunes de la chambre. Lorsqu'il prit sa sœur par la main, il enleva tant bien que mal les larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues. Ils furent emmenés dans la cafétéria où ils essayèrent de manger mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'appétit après avoir été brusquement séparés de leur père. Le lieu n'était pas très grand et les personnes y étant qui étaient installés avaient le même aire triste qu'eux. Dans un coin une télé était allumé. Elle diffusait les informations traitant toujours du même sujet, cette pluie inhabituelle qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes pendant ces trois mois. Soudainement, sa sœur lui demanda s'ils pouvaient aller voir leur mère. L'aîné eut du mal à déglutir avant de lui répondre que ce n'était pas possible car elle avait sûrement beaucoup de travail. Elle eut une mine dégoûtée avant de poser son visage entre ses mains. Sa réaction fit sourire tristement son grand frère car il la trouvait mignonne.

A un moment dans la soirée, il remarqua que du monde se rapprochait du grand écran, ceci titillant la curiosité du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha de la foule et tendit l'oreille. Le journaliste avertissait qu'une nouvelle maladie contagieuse avait été découverte tardivement et qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant aucun antidote. Les symptômes étant des démangeaisons, des plaques rouges sur le corps, des boutons ou des bulles d'air rouge ou blanc, de la toux ou une forte montée de fièvre. Et si une personne en était victime, elle devait absolument s'isoler et éviter tout contact avec autrui pour empêcher que la maladie se propage.

Une sueur froide coula le long de la nuque de l'adolescent. Il se retourna tout en détaillant la mine fatigué de sa sœur qui sur sa joue avait une plaque rouge avec quelques petit boutons qu'elle grattait de temps en temps.

Après l'annonce des médias, son père était décédé tard dans la nuit. L'état de sa sœur se mit à s'aggraver de plus en plus vite et elle finit par en mourir en quelques jours. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer sur les corps de sa famille car le gouvernement Sud-Coréen avait décidé de brûler tous les cadavres des victimes de la maladie, craignant qu'ils accélèrent la propagation du virus. Beaucoup trop attristé par la mort de ses proches, il n'eut pas le courage de contacter ses amis, ayant peur de ne jamais recevoir de réponse.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital qui avait causé toute sa tristesse. Il avait décidé de vagabonder de ville en ville qui, au fil du temps, se vidaient, les corps froids jonchaient les rues sans avoir eut le temps de rejoindre les services médicaux. Il finit vite par arrêter de vomir à la vue de ces cadavres commençant à s'y habituer. Parfois il rencontrait des groupes de survivants et s'y intégrait vite. Mais les personnes qu'il côtoyait, finissaient par être rattrapées par la maladie dans leurs fuite éphémère à la recherche d'un refuge contre cette épidémie. Il finit par préférer de rester solitaire ne supportant pas se même scénario incessant. Mais il avait oublié que parfois l'espèce humaine pouvait être cruelle car de nombreuses fois il se fit voler sa nourriture sous les coups des hypocrites. Rarement il retrouvait ses agresseurs à terre, la peau blanche, les yeux vides, la bouche béante, du sang séché entourant leurs lèvres, la peau envahie de bulles percées remplies de pue attirant les mouches et les asticots. A chaque fois qu'il découvrait le corps de ses assaillants tel à un amas de chaires en putréfactions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois tout en pensant que le mauvais sort les avaient été fait pour eux sans aucun remord.

Pendant des années il avait marché comme une ombre voyant les vies autour de lui s'éteindre mais jamais il en fut touché. Cela le rendait de plus en plus fou, car les êtres s'effondraient un par un pendant que lui arrivait à rester debout alors que de nombreuses fois il aurait pu être victime de cette maladie. Souvent ne se gênant même pas de tripoter de ses mains nues les cadavres pour chercher la moindre nourriture. Comme si avec acharnement il suppliait la pandémie de l'atteindre et d'en finir avec lui comme avec les autres défunts. Mais elle préférait l'ignorer et s'en prendre à d'autres esprits égarés. Se fut dans une énième insomnie qu'il finit par déduire qu'il était peut être immunisé. Par cette conclusion, il finit par pleurer. D'autres face à cette nouvel aurait été sûrement heureux de l'apprendre. Mais pas ce jeune homme. A quoi cela pouvait-il être un quelconque bénéfice d'avoir cette chance d'échapper cette épidémie alors que dans tous les cas il allait être seul, étant l'unique personne à avoir cette opportunité. C'est pour cela qu'il se fixa un circuit voulant le finir à Séoul. Car lui et sa famille auraient aimé y aller et il voulait à honorer leurs désirs.

C'est pour cela qu'il est sur le toit de l'un des immeubles de la capitale en train de cuisiner son dernier repas. Pendant que le réchaud fait bouillir l'eau, il sort ses nouilles, du Gochugaru, du Gochujang, des bouts de poulet, des germes de soja... pour se faire une bonne soupe pimentée comme son père aimait leur préparer autre fois.

Soudain, alors qu'il vient à peine de plonger ses baguettes dans son bol, il entend un bruit strident, comme des portes qui s'ouvrent violemment, le faisant sursauter de peur et d'incompréhension. Il fixe ses nouilles, effrayé de ce qu'il va découvrir car il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas le vent qui a fait un tel vacarme. Puis une lueur d'espoir traverse son esprit, et il jette brusquement un regard vers la cage d'escalier.

Un homme d'à peu près le même âge que lui, est contre l'un des murs de l'entrée, au seuil des nombreuses marches. Essoufflé, Il essaye d'essuyer la transpiration perlant sur son front. Puis l'homme regarde celui qui est subjugué par la présence de l'autre. En effet, l'homme qui est assis, les baguettes en main, ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le nouveau venu. Il a les cheveux bruns qui retombent légèrement sur ses yeux noisettes, des sourcils épais, un nez fin avec des lunettes légèrement tordues, des lèvres pulpeuse,s une petite moustache de quelques jours. En réalité ce n'est pas le physique du brun qui l'envoûte mais plutôt par sa simple sa présence. Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il est seul, n'importe qui l'aurait conquis pour être juste existant devant lui.

C'est pour cela qu'il se leva doucement, puis commença à marcher vite jusqu'à même courir avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres du brun qui maintenant se sent un peu mieux.

Il fait un pas en avant en tendant ses mains vers le nouveau venu mais celui-ci lui intima d'arrêter d'une faible voix. L'homme toujours enivré par la présence de l'autre remarqua que le brun avait une petite plaque rouge et quelques boutons sur le cou. Il finit par lui faire un sourire et lui faire un signe négatif de la tête pour lui signaler que cela lui importait peu. Le brun surpris, eut un petit sourire triste mais reconnaissant et finit par délicatement poser les paumes de ses mains sur celles de l'autre. Chacun eut un petit frisson lors de ce premier contact. Puis légèrement gênés, ils entrelacent leurs doigts ensemble. Ce geste les fie sangloter, et l'instant d'après, sans aucune crainte, l'homme prit brusquement dans ses bras le nouveau venu. Ils s'embrassèrent et pleurèrent alors plus fort. Tout deux étaient émus par la présence de l'autre, ce simple contact les réconfortant. Après quelques minutes, par un silencieux accord, ils s'écartèrent de l'autre, le rouge au joue comme de jeunes enfants.

«_ Co- Comment vous vous appelez ? » commença le brun, bégayant légèrement, par gêne.

L'autre reste surpris par la voix douce de ce nouveau venue. Il hésite mais finit par prononcer son nom :

«_ Namjoon... Kim Namjoon. »

Lui même est perturbé par sa propre voix. Elle est devenue plus grave. Une énième larme coule le long de sa joue. Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas dit son nom à quelqu'un. C'est comme s'il se réveille d'un long sommeil monotone, il redécouvre des sensations qui eu restés enfouies en lui depuis trop longtemps. Un frisson de bonheur parcourt son corps.

«_ E-Et vous ? » balbutia-t-il en souriant, encore sous l'émotion.

«_Kim Seokjin » dit-il, lui aussi heureux de prononcer son nom.

Namjoon finit par inviter le brun à manger avec lui. Il lui demanda aussi comment il avait pu savoir qu'il était sur cet immeuble. Seokjin lui expliqua qu'il l'avait entendu puis vu d'un bâtiment à côté de celui ci et qu'il avait couru le plus vite possible ayant peur qu'il saute sans l'avoir rencontrer. Namjoon eut les joues rouges ayant un peu honte que le nouveau venue ait entendu son cri. Voyant qu'il était gêné, le brun lui avoua que sa voix avait été puissante et que son corps avait même vibré. Il avait pu ressentir toute la douleur, la tristesse que ressentait Namjoon et il s'y était reconnu. Et chacun son tour, ils se mirent à raconter leurs histoires avec mélancolie. Il avait apprit que Seokjin, à la différence de lui, était resté toujours au même endroit durant toutes ses années et que comme lui il avait perdu ses proches beaucoup trop rapidement. Il expliqua que par manque de lucidité il avait touché un cadavre sans ses gants il y a une semaine et que c'est ainsi que la maladie s'est vite répandue dans son corps. Le brun s'en veut car il se dit qu'il aurait pu vivre plus longtemps en compagnie de l'autre homme s'il avait fait plus attention. Ils finirent par l'histoire de Namjoon qui se mit à sangloter. Seokjin le prit dans ses bras et le suivit dans ses larmes. Après quelques minutes, ils réussirent à se calmer et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Tout deux admirèrent les premières lueurs du coucher de soleil.

«_Que comptiez vous faire maintenant ? » l'interrogea soudainement le brun en le regardant.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques longues secondes avant que Namjoon lui réponde en rapportant son attention sur le ciel multicolore :

«_Je vais continuer mon voyage pour atteindre les étoiles. » dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Seokjin n'était pas surprit car il le comprenait.

« _E-Est ce que je peux vous accompagner dans ce périple ? » lui dit-il en baissant son regard, intimidé.

Namjoon, étonné le sonda de ses yeux troublés.

«_ Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit-il avec la même expression douce, E-Enfin si vous le voulez vraiment ! » continua-t-il ayant honte d'inciter une personne à faire la même chose que ce qu'il envisageait.

«_ Oui, je le veux et le souhaite comme vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » le rassura le brun, en lui souriant.

C'est lorsque le soleil commence à disparaître, que les premières étoiles scintillent, qu'ils décident de se relever et de se rapprocher des barrières. Puis ils passent de l'autre côté des barres en métal tout en les prenant fermement. Ils sont tous les deux debout sur le rebord, en train de sentir une petite brise fraîche leurs procurant un frisson. Le silence des rues remonte sur les toits des immeubles mais, comme quelques heures plus tôt cela n'est pas désagréable pour les hommes. Puis,ils se fixèrent ayant tout deux la même expression, les larmes aux yeux mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ils entrelacèrent leurs mains et leurs doigts dans l'autre délicatement. Puis d'un accord commun silencieux, ils lâchèrent les rambardes et leurs corps basculèrent dans le vide. Le cœur battant, Namjoon continue de regarder le brun, une goûte salée au coin de son œil parcourant sa peau. Seokjin... Il le remercia discrètement. Il n'avait personne pour l'accompagner dans la vie mais il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le rejoindre dans la mort. Et c'est ainsi qu'il le remercia un nombre incalculable de fois avant de fermer les yeux et que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite.

ꜰɪɴ


End file.
